burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:A Bit Of Change
Right. To put this straight, things are getting busy for me. EXTREMELY busy for me. I mean, every night doing homework solid for most weeks busy. Unfortunately Burnopedia isn't at the top of my priority list. However, I'm not leaving. In fact this could be very good for a few users. So to start off with, I'm not going to be as active. I mean, the odd bit here and there, making decisions, contributing ideas and stuff, a few main namespace edits. But I'M NOT stepping down from 'crat and sysopness. I would like to stay how I am because I'm not leaving. I'll still be able to do clan freeburns, my job has had a change of hours, so it's all good in terms of the clan. I'll still come on once a week or two, but no where near as often. So to keep things flowing with the new influx of users, i hereby promote Crashbroke23 to a 'crat, like me just to make things easier in terms of other promotions. However any promotions must be ran through the admin team. That may sound hypocritical due to this circumstance but I doubt you'll be complaining! The reason why it's you is because I've known you longer, and you've served the site longer. X you're still awesome, don't get me wrong. Also, we need another admin around here to make up for Dudeman, my slight loss and all the new users and content. So Rappy, you'll now be part of the admin team. Hope this makes people happier. Hopefully the sight should improve a bit more. Basically keep it up guys. I'm moving on to more important things, and I'm not saying this isn't important, it's just that this wiki won't get me A's and A Stars in my GCSE's! It won't earn me money either! Hope you lot are okay with this, I'll sort out user rights tomorrow or whenever, so if anyone has any objections then they can raise them here. Keep up the amazing work everyone I'm proud to see the site how it is now, compared to when it was back in the days of my and Glacier! Thanks again, :Well, I must say I don't really agree completely. Crashbroke's activeness has dropped dramatically recently as well. Only eight mainspace edits for the month of February. Exlonox has made 50+ mainspace edits in the last two days alone. Granted, Crashbroke has been here longer than Exlonox, but as far as who deserves it more, I'd have to say that would be Exlonox. He's been here a shorter time than Crashbroke and has triple the amount of edits. Not only that, but Exlonox is here almost every day. I rarely see Crashbroke doing much of anything on the wiki compared to the rest of our editors. I'm just trying to look at this constructively. As for TheDudeMan, you can request his drop with main wikia, and he'll be dropped. This place is starting to shape up a little, but there's still a lot to be done. Luckily LeMans, KBABZ and a few others are helping with the much needed edits. Speaking of which, I haven't seen much of Gp75 in quite a while. Anyways, you know me, just speaking my mind. I hope there's no offense from anyone about what I've said, because I am not saying it to offend anyone. That's the way I feel, and you guys deserve to know the opinions of your users before decisions like these. ::I totally agree with the decision to promote Rappy to Admin. He is amazing at editing and always has an interesting side to an argument. I'm not going to touch the fact that Crashbroke is being promoted to Bureaucrat instead of me. Parkster, thanks for the heads-up on the inactivity. Hopefully, we'll still here from you on important issues here on the wiki. Good luck in all you do. Hmm, the reason I'm not always doing things on this site, is mainly because of School, Youtube (As in making videos), and my personal life. Another thing is that I have all 5 main Burnout Games, which I'm sure none of the Sysops or Assistance have. SO I do accept becoming a 'crat... even though I don't do much. But i do observe a lot of what 'tis going on. Ok then, Rappy's gonna be an admin. However we either have an 'crat vote or none of you get promoted. That way it's fair. It's down to the community. I'll get Rappy's rights done soon, i'm uber busy! I'm fine with Crashbroke getting bureaucrat rights if he wants them. He has been here longer. If it's the way that you want to promote, Parkster, I'm fine with it. At least I'm next in line. :P Yay I got a mention! I understand where Parkster is coming from, I go on and off on every forum I frequent. In Burnopedia's case, however, it all depends on whether Burnout is of my interests at the moment. But Burnout is one of my favourite games and it's great to get to contribute to a site like this. Oh and Crashbroke? Just 5? I have six! (Legends, perhaps?). I think we should bump up the info on the first two games personally, but the main problem is that Burnout 1 is just so dang hard that I can't unlock any of the extra tracks and cars so I can put up their info on the wiki. Burnout 2 isn't a problem as I found a PS3 Internal Memory Card save for it that was at 100%. KBABZ 07:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Well i've decided that i'll promote Crashbroke, since he's been here longer and i know him better. Regardless of edits and activeness it's down to trust, and that's not to say that i don't trust X, it's that i know Crashbroke better. So if that's all in agreement and ay-ok with everyone then i'll do the technical crap and we'll have two 'crats to keep things ship shape around the site. Regards,